


Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 2.1 Bismuth

by Storywriter06JAY



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pearlplusau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storywriter06JAY/pseuds/Storywriter06JAY
Summary: My own interpretation on how things went down between Rose and Bismuth's disagreement on the breaking point, involving Pinkpearl/Coral into the mix.This chapter is also partly adapted from Tripixle's comic, and worry not, the next part of chapter 2 is completely my own interpretation of the issue.Follow me on tumblr @pearlplusau to know more about the AU content!
Relationships: Bismuth & Pearl (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 300 years, various new gems have joined the rebellion, some shared the love for Earth, others realized that they don’t need to be what they’re made for, they can do whatever they want, be whatever they want. However, in order to be free from their “purposes”, free from the diamond authority, they must put up a fight, for the fate of the planet Earth.

A Bismuth from Homeworld came to the colony, expecting to do the usual of serving the diamond that foresees the planet, but then she met…her.

The rebel leader asked her what she wanted to build, it didn’t have to be an arena, a spire, or anything she was “made” for, she wanted Bismuth to make whatever she desires, “Your life is your own, you can choose to do whatever you want.” And that was when she knew she wanted to make the best weapons for the crystal gems.

The forge was hot, and it’s the middle of the war, Bismuth has been constructing weapons nonstop for weeks, just so she could reach her goal of outfitting the entire rebellion. The glowing patterns on the walls lighted the entire room, a sheet of lava were coming down like waterfalls as a heating source, while also generating power for the place. Orders of weapons or armors had been overwhelming, but the love for making something different each time motivates her and encourages her to persist the work. Even when something as simple as a shield is made, she doesn’t just use the same old blueprints and methods how she used to build temples and structures, each weapon is made for a different person, they are made as unique as the owner.

“Eyyo Bismuth!” Someone walked in and called, “We’re here to pick up the order!” Bismuth was kneeling in front of the “lavafall” to heat up the materials, “Garnet! It’s good to see you too! And of course, the order is all…” right before she could finish, she saw who was with her. It was a pink pearl, a fellow member of a Crystal Gem, but wasn’t able to get to know her much, after all, she spent most of her time in the forge making weapons, if she was skilfully trained, she would join the battle above, but there were weapons to be made.

“Ohhh!”Coral was checking out the place since it’s her first time down here, she noticed the setting of the forge as dark but not all gloomy and grey, but more mysterious and soothing.

Garnet, being a fusion, noticed some chemistry potential between the two, but she and Coral came down here for a reason. “Umm, Bismuth, the order?” the rainbow gem broke out of her focus, and exclaimed, “Ahh yes! The order!” she presented the order to the gems, “May I introduce, the Thorn Lance, a beauty of my own design.” The fusion was impressed as always, as Coral looked very amazed from the lance’s beauty, “Hearing this request from Rose herself, I assumed it was meant for her, so I decorated it as such…”

It’s also rather her first time meeting Bismuth and getting a weapon of her own, she looked around the room until her eyes landed on the weaponsmith. The two of them had their eyes met, Coral noticed Bismuth’s feature, which is very colorful and the Crystal Gem tattoo on her shoulder, while Bismuth looked stunned, as it is also her first time seeing her in the flesh (Ehh, you know what I mean). In her mind, she thought, “Wow! She’s so pretty and adorable, her pink curls on the sides, her white outfit shows her eyes and that pure smile…”

She re-examines the weapon, a 10 feet long pink lance with a green stem full of thorns and a rose design from the base to the point, with a ribbon on the wooden handle as a final touch. There was a tone of unsatisfactory when she spoke, “I’m a Bismuth of weapons, after all, not much of a designer, so it’s a bit frilly.” Her ending tone made it sound like she wanted to redo the lance all over again just to please herself, but Coral straight up loved the weapon and exclaimed, “NO! It’s PERFECT!!!”

Her starry eyes gleamed with joy and excitement as she took the weapon and got a closer look, “The Thorns! The angle of the handle! OMG Bismuth it’s…it’s…” She shoved the weapon into Garnet’s hands and gave the rainbow smith a hug, “Thank you, I can’t tell you how incredible this is…”

Bismuth was stunned by her reaction, she slowly and gently returns the hug and gave a pat on her back, “Hey don’t sweat it! I’m glad you like it, if anything happens to it just let me take a look and I’ll fix it up in no time!” After that was said, Coral was even more delighted, to show her appreciation, she pecked her on the cheek and quickly turned to Garnet, “Come on, let’s go! I can’t wait to show the others!” She grabbed the weapon and skipped back to where they came in.

Garnet waited for Coral to be out of hearing range, she then turned to the blushing weaponsmith and teased, “Keep your mouth closed, you don’t want to catch heaven beetles now would you?” Bismuth was still blushing, but she caught her teasing and whammed her so hard she went flying and crashed into a wall near Coral at the exit. When she got back on her feet, she was still chuckling from expression she had on Bismuth, “Garnet? Are you okay?” Coral questioned but also giggled at the sight of so much joy, “Yeah yeah, I’m fine, let’s go.” She replied.

Spending most of her energy and time on the swords and shields and even various parts of armor, she felt rewarding after seeing all those weapons being fully used to their potentials in combat and battles against the enemy gems. After all orders were done, Bismuth was asked by Rose herself to join the battle, and even though her fighting skills were not as great as her weapon crafting, she accepted her request and went training with the leader herself as well as her most skilled soldiers, Pearl the sword fighter, Garnet and her gauntlets of terror, and finally, Coral and her trusty new lance. The training took place at the ancient sky arena, as a floating set of ruins among the clouds, broken armors and weapons scattered among the areas, as battles and combats were done in the earlier times of the war.

“Let the training commence!” Rose announced with joy as she’s training someone that’s not a soldier, she’s been initiating this cross-purpose program ever since the pearls were interested in fighting alongside her.

Bismuth started off with shaping her arms into various weapons, from shields to mallets to axes, “Man! I’m used to using my hand as my tools for such a long time, this weapon shifting needs some practice.” She thought to herself while dodging an attack from her fellow crystal gem, she deflected the attack with her shield and struck the gem with her newly shaped ax, “Hiiiiiyaaa!” with one last strike, the gem was poofed, and before it could fall and crack, Bismuth caught it and hand in to the leader of the rebellion. “She’s gonna be amazing, don’t you think Coral?” Rose squeals after the gem went back into training, Coral wasn’t paying much attention to her as she was focused on the rainbow weapon smith that made the amazing lance, for a trainee, she was doing incredible. “Coral?” Rose noticed her lack of attention ever since she got her weapon, she was unfocused and dazed, it’s not a huge issue, but she’s a concern for the dear pearl, “Hmmm…” 

Rose decided she should have a talk with Bismuth sometime in the future.


	2. Pearl Plus AU- Chapter 2.2 Bismuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the chapter  
> How it all went down

After the battle for the Ziggurat, Rose asked Bismuth if they could talk privately about something important, “Sure thing! Oh! I’ll need to talk to you about something too! Meet me at the forge in a few hours okay?” She rushed to a warp pad and went into the forge.

As she stood on the midst of the platform, she shape-shifted her arm into a cross and unlocked the trigger which accesses to her underground lair, as she descended, she thought to herself, “This war had gone long enough, countless soldiers, friends, gone, shattered by those Homeworld elites, just like that. I’m tired of losing my teammates, my friends, but with this…” She stepped out of the rink and examined the weapon on the wall, it looked like a smaller version of the drills from the kindergartens, a soldier sized statue was crafted within seconds after the lava spilled down, she aimed for its gem location, took a firm grip, the trigger activated the sharp point as it gets thrust through the figure, and with just one hit with this armed-size weapon, the statue crumbled to the ground into pieces.

“With this, we’ll be able to show those upper crusts WHO’S BOSS!” Bismuth proudly announced to herself with the confidence that their leader would surely approve something that could win the war once and for all.

Rose was alone after Bismuth left, she was considering the ways to put it gently for Bismuth to leave her feelings aside as she and Coral have been spending a lot of time together, in which affected Coral many ways in battle. “Before they met Coral was able to take care of herself in battle, now she needs someone to keep an eye on her as she randomly gets caught in daydreams that could really cost her her own gem. How do I put “You two shouldn’t see each other” more delicately?” She sighed, knowing that love will not be overcome by another gem, even when it’s a leader.

Rose was wondering aimlessly into the remains of the battle, the usual sights wouldn’t bother her, broken weapons, debris, and ruins of spires and arenas scattered everywhere, but when she encounters sparkling gem shards exposed to other dangers under the sun, the possibility of them reforming and suffering just to search for their other components, but unable to form as a whole for the rest of their lives, that’s where she stood and bubbles them, she didn’t care if they were the members of The Crystal Gems or elites from Homeworld, they’re all innocent for the damages she caused and the war she started with the diamond authority.

As she sends the bubble back to their base, she wonders how many more must be shattered in order for this war to end? “All those sacrifices, for the clan, for Earth, for their leaders, is it all worth for me to be free and live on this planet for the rest of the galaxy?” She deeply considered her options for the future, but the present issues were to be dealt with in order to move on, so she went in search of a warp pad.

A few hours had gone by, Bismuth showed her the weapon and gave her a demonstration of its destruction, and Rose was not on board with Bismuth’s plan, in fact, she was heartbroken, mortified of her new proposal, “Shattering gems, what difference does it make between us and Homeworld? Destroying others just to ensure a winning war? This is madness! This isn’t what us Crystal Gems would do! Bismuth…” She drew her sword, and formed her shield, she can’t believe that she needs to do this, but Bismuth doesn’t look like she’s changing her mind anytime soon, she stood her ground and gave her final decision, “No one is using this weapon, I’m sorry Bismuth, but it’s not right.”

Bismuth couldn’t believe it, “No! You’re the leader of this rebellion! You have to give the best chance for us to win! This will change everything, this will give everyone what they need, this weapon will level up the plain field, this will finally end the war!” She continues to give out visions and predictions of the weapon’s potential use, Earth being saved, all gems being able to live freely, the diamond authority being shattered by the Breaking Point!

Rose was not prepared of how far she had gone, shattering the diamonds? Shattering her family? White, Yellow and… “NO!” she threw her shield and it bounced from the wall and knocked Bismuth to the ground, she grumbled in pain, but never knew it would come to this, “Rose! Please, I don’t want to fight!” She readied her weapons, while also trying to figure out why is Rose is acting this way, refusing something that could liberate everyone. 

They fought, sword to ax, shield to shield, Bismuth was trained by her, she was the best in combats, she was her second in command, but one disagreement leads to a fight that would change everything. She doesn’t know what else to do, but she took advantage and flipped her by the sword, causing her leader to fall to the ground, her sword clattering beside her, “Ugh…”Rose tried to get up, but Bismuth was right above her, she thought of something that could faze her, it was cruel but also the truth, “You and Coral.”

Bismuth halt to a stun, “Wha…what does she has to do with this?” she questioned, but also blushed slightly when hearing her name. “Ever since she met you, she’s not what she used to be, she thinks of you every time, even in battle, which would cost her own gem if it weren’t for Pearl or me to look after her, it has come to my attention that…” she gasped and sputtered, she knew this is the only way to defeat her, to save them, to stop the madness Bismuth inflicted on herself. “That in order for Coral to be herself again, I…I forbid you two of ever seeing each other anymore!”

That did it, Bismuth looked absolutely surprised and horrified, she slowly backed away from her while the information sets in, she tried to get a reason but it was already given by Rose, “You…you can’t…I…” Bismuth wanted to tear up, but she couldn’t as Rose advanced with her sword and slashed Bismuth across her waist. Her eyes widen, her weapon turned back into her hand, before she retreats back to her gem, her last words, “I love her” acted as her last breath as she poofed in a puff of smoke.

Rose bubbled her away and hid her where no one would ever find her, when she returned to the Crystal Gems, she lied and announced that their best fighter Bismuth was lost during their last battle for the Ziggurat, the news was devastating and mortified to the members, her closest friends, Crazy Lace, Snowflake, Little Larimar, Pearl, and Garnet missed her already, Coral turned and teared up, “No,nononono….” She loved her, she wanted to be with her, she should’ve gone with her…

Rose lightly tapped Coral on the shoulder, the pearl looked like she was about to fall apart as tears began to roll down her cheeks, “Oh Rose…” She turned and hugged her leader, and started sobbing knowing she’ll never come back, “Coral, I’m so sorry, I know you liked her very much, and even though she’s gone, you still have me, you still have us.” Coral sniffed and dried her tears, “she was a great fighter wasn’t she?” she recalled her fighting being top-notch, so that’s what she’ll be, a great fighter, to remember her by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Okay so, this isn’t really about pink pearl and her life, the main point of this blog is to interpret what would happen IF pink pearl was never replaced. I’m not saying this is definitely how Bismuth got poofed, again, this is just my interpretation of how the story would go, even if it leads to the same outcome as the cannon version. 
> 
> Also, this isn’t really interpreted by the creator of the AU, I know she developed their relationship to be more than friends, but I can’t define nor decide if that was how Bismuth would react and stuff, so it’s still a story.
> 
> (And this tells me you read the whole thing and didn’t skip the authors note, really appreciate it! Thanks for reading and i hope you have a great day!)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So I’m not gonna just insert Coral into the story, I’m also planning to write according to what happened in the canon version, like how did Bismuth end up being a weaponsmith? Or how close was she with the Crystal Gems? 
> 
> Take note that these are all my interpretations on the past and the characters (Except the comics ofc, which belongs to the creator)
> 
> Thank you for reading, drop a kudos if you liked it. I'm up for constructive criticism, so do comment below! Have a nice day!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> And this tells me you scrolled down to see what I have to say and I respect that, thanks and wish for the best you amazing person!


End file.
